The True Gift
by Lily in the Water
Summary: Post "The Gift" Buffy dies and Angel finds out about their daughter that she didn't tell him about. BA eventually.
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know, another "IWRY" story. But I was sick today, and when I was lying there basically delirious I came up with this. Now my fever has broken, and I can think again. And in the process you guys get another story.  
  
Summery - Buffy gives birth to a baby after IWRY. After the birth she knew it was Angel's, but didn't tell him. Now after she died in "The Gift" she leaves Angel with their child.  
  
Spoilers - Major ones for "The Gift" and "I will remember you"  
  
Minor ones for "TNPLPG" and "Heartthrob" and maybe "Bargaining"  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Aubs. The rest belong to Joss.  
  
Author's note – The time line is a little off. We'll just say that Aubs is about 3. Just go with it.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
"I love you, I will always love you. But these are the things that I have to do. Tell Giles.....Tell Giles that I figured it out...and I'm okay. And tell, Aubs, that I love her so much. And that I will always love her. And Angel, tell him I never stopped loving him. I'll always love him. There are these letters in my room, for him. It explains everything. And tell my friends to look out for each other now. They'll need. You'll need to take care of each other. Dawn, the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. Be brave, live, for me." Were Buffy's last words as she plunged to her death.  
  
They found her body, lying on a pile of rubble. She looked so peaceful in death. Her hair was fanned away from her face. Her face held a peaceful expression. She looked like she was sleeping. Spike cried at the sight of her. Xander stood in shock, not believing in what he was seeing. Dawn was sobbing her heart out, right along with Willow. Anya was in shock and just laid her head on Xander's shoulder. Tara looked on with silent grief and guilt. Giles started at the girl who he considered, his daughter.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Later that night -  
  
Dawn had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Spike was next to her, just staring into space. Anya was home from the hospital, only slightly dazed from her concussion. Tara, Willow, Xander and Giles discussed what they should do next.  
  
"What are we going to do about Aubs? Now that Buffy isn't here to protect her and Sunnydale, this town will become a demon magnet." Xander said quietly. Willow nodded.  
  
"Thank God, Aubs is with Anne this weekend. I mean it will be harder to do this with her here." Willow said.  
  
"I think we should give Aubrey to Angel. He is her real father and she'll be protected with him." Tara said after much thought. Willow nodded in agreement. Xander looked disgusted but also nodded. He was trying to think of what was best for little Aubs.  
  
"It's a good idea. Tomorrow, we'll pack up her remaining things and bring it to LA. We'll pick up Aubs and tell Angel about Buff....what happened." Giles sad. Spike's head snapped up when he heard Giles say that Aubs will live with Angel.  
  
"No, the poof has no idea how to deal with kids. We all can take care of her and she'll be better off, because she'll be around people she knows." He argued. He would never admit it but, he loved little Aubs. And he wanted her to be happy as possible. Giles glared at the vampire and sighed.  
  
"Angel deserves to know he has a daughter. When Buffy was....she told us if a demon found out about Aubrey then many demons would be after them. And Aubrey's life would be in a lot of danger. And if Angelus ever appeared, then Aubrey would be basically being on death row. But now that she's gone, Aubrey would be safer with Angel." He said calmly. Spike glared at all of them before getting up and leaving. The door slammed causing Dawn to wake.  
  
"What...What's happening? What did I miss?" She asked. Willow took dawn in her arms and held her.  
  
"Sweetie, we have decided to let Aubs live with Angel in LA. She'll be safer there." She said softly. Dawn nodded and got up. She left and went upstairs.  
  
"Poor Kid." Xander said watching Dawnie leave. She then came down stairs. She was carrying a few letters. They looked at her confused.  
  
"Before, everything, Buffy said that these letters will explain everything." She said. She passed out the letters that had their named on it.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
"Aunt Willow!" yelled 2 ½ year old Aubrey. She happily threw her arms around the red-head as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hey pumpkin. How are you?" Willow said tearfully. Seeing Aubs made her think of Buffy. Anne then came out with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey willow! Everything okay in Sunny dale again?" she asked. Aubs tugged at Willow's hand impatiently.  
  
"Where's momma? Take me to momma! I have to show her a picture I made!" she said. Willow picked up the child, and sat down. Anne mimicked her and sat on the couch with her.  
  
"What's wrong where is Buffy?" she asked. Before Willow could answer, Aubrey spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, is momma hiding? Cuz then I have to find her!" she said brightly. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Sweetheart, Momma is not going to come home. Momma decided that she had to go sleep, forever." Willow said sadly, while looking at Anne. Anne's hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped.  
  
"Oh my God. She's gone? She's really gone?" she asked tears now trailing down her cheeks. Willow nodded and Aubs looked at her.  
  
"Where is she Aunt Willow? Where did momma go?" she asked.  
  
"Aubrey, Momma is dead, she went to live with the angels." She said softly.  
  
"No. Momma's home. Momma is waiting for me! Don't lie! It's not nice!" The little girl said running out of the room. Willow looked at Anne before going to fetch Aubs.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Next chappie -  
  
Angel finds out about Aubrey and Buffy's death.  
  
Review, review!  
  
((.:.L*i*l*y*.:.)) 


	2. Angel finds out about Aubs

Disclaimer - I only own Aubs.  
  
A/N - I know that Aubs isn't acting like a 2 ½ year old, but it will be explained in this chapter.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Willow silently drove to the Hyperion in traffic. She shook her head as she came across another red light. She looked at Aubs in back and she was looking out the window. Willow watched the girl for a moment before turning her attention back to the road. A few minutes later, Aubs spoke up.  
  
"So, momma's in heaven now? With Granny and angels?" she asked innocently. Willow sighed but nodded.  
  
"Yes, Aubs, she is." She said. It was silent once again. A few minutes late, they pulled up to the Hyperion. Aubs looked at the large building in sight.  
  
"This isn't where we live." She told Willow, in a duh voice.  
  
"I know sweetie. We are here because we have to tell your daddy about what happened." She said. Aubrey looked at her .  
"I don't want to see daddy. I want to go home to momma." She said. Willow again sighed and got out of the car. She lifted Aubs out of her car seat and she carried her into the hotel. Willow knocked on one of the door and waited. She knocked harder and waited some more. Finally, she used some magic to unlock the locks. The door flew open and Aubs looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Can you teach me, how to do that?" she asked. Willow shook her head and set Aubs back down. Aubrey ran off to the desk and sat in the spinney chair. She began to spin, well as much a 2 year old can do. Willow smiled at the girl before looking for the others.  
  
"Hello? Cordy? Angel? Is any one here?" Willow yelled into the hotel. Silence greeted her and she sighed. Suddenly a large crash came from behind her. She spun around to find Aubs looking guilty. Next to the computer that fell. Willow glared at the small child and went over and picked her up. She brought Aubs over to the couch and set her down.  
  
"Why did you knock over the computer Aubs?" she asked. Aubrey looked at her.  
  
"Because Jillian said that I had to." Aubs said innocently. Willow sighed and shut her eyes. Jillian was Aubs friend in daycare.  
  
"Aubrey, tell me the truth." Willow said her voice held a serious tone. Aubs looked at her.  
  
"I kinda accidentally hit it when it wouldn't turn on." She said. Aubs said trying to look innocent. Willow sighed. Aubs defiantly had her some for her mother's slaying powers.  
  
"Well, since you were almost honest with me, I won't put you in time- out. But I want you to stay on the couch and color." Willow said.  
  
"I can't color Aunt Willow, because I have no coloring things!" Aubs said in a 'duh' voice. Willow smiled at her and took a coloring book and a 6 pack of crayons out of her purse. Aubs shrugged and began to color. Meanwhile Willow looked over at the computer and inspected the damage. Not too bad. Just needs a new monitor. Making sure Aubs was looking away Willow then fixed the computer with magic. It might have a few bugs in it, but at least the Gang will never know.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
1 hr. later  
  
Willow sat on the couch next to a sleeping Aubrey. Aubs fell asleep a while ago. Willow then explored the hotel. It turns out Angel, Cordy or Wes were no where to be found. If they weren't here within another hour, Willow would have to take Aubs to somewhere so she could sleep. She looked at the sleeping child. Her blonde hair was in a bunch of messy curls that fell down to her waist. When she was awake, you could tell she was Angel's child. With the large brown eyes, that she got from Angel. Willow sighed with her eyes filling up with tears. She missed Buffy so much. Why did she have to die? She looked up when she heard voices.  
  
"I want to say it!" Angel's voice said.  
  
"Say what?" said Wes.  
  
"There's no place like........." he trailed off as he saw her. She stood up and looked at him.  
  
"What's...?" Cordelia said. Willow looked at her. What was she wearing?  
  
"It's Buffy." Angel said flatly. Willow nodded. Suddenly the little girl on the couch woke up. The A.I team looked down to the small child. Aubs sat up and smiled at them.  
  
"Hi! Who are you people?" she asked. Her voice going from warm to suspicious. She looked at Willow and asked again.  
  
"Who are those people?" she asked. She then held out her arms to Willow as a sign to pick her up. Willow did and then glanced at the team, again. The girl and black guy had left, and that left Cordy, Angel and Wesley.  
  
"What happened to Buffy?" asked Angel, his voice full of emotion. Willow took a deep breath.  
  
"She.....she died. I am so sorry Angel." Willow said her eyes filling up with tears. Angel sat down, looking like he was in denial. Cordy gasped and began to cry. Wes kept murmuring "Oh, God." Aubs was silent in Willow's arms. She knew they were talking about momma. She wanted to go home now. It wasn't fun.  
  
"After several moments, Cordy composed herself. She gave Willow a hug and tired to be careful of the mystery child in her arms.  
  
"Willow, I am very sorry for what happened........But who is the little girl?" asked Wes. Angel looked at her waiting for her answer. Cordy also waited for the answer. Aubs then decided she was quiet for long enough and spoke up.  
  
"My name is Aubrey. But everyone calls me Aubs!" she said her voice loud. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Angel, this is Aubrey your daughter." She said. Angel opened his mouth and before he could speak Willow walked over to him and gave him a letter.  
  
"It's from Buffy. She says it explains everything." Angel took it and headed into his office. He shut the door and Willow watched him. Aubs looked at the new people and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey! Can I have a cookie?" she asked.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel stared at the letter with trembling hands. He finally sighed and opened it.  
  
Dearest Angel,  
  
Hey! I guess if you are reading this then I brought the farm. Or maybe we are sitting together and laughing at this. Well maybe that's a little out of reach. I guess you already met Aubs. Isn't she something? She is our daughter though.  
  
I know, I know. You're saying that you can't have children. But she was conceived on the day that wasn't. Didn't think, I remembered did ya? Well it doesn't matter anymore. About a month after that day, I was getting sick so, I went to the doctors. That's when he told me I was pregnant. I didn't tell you because if anything found out about her origin (a slayer and a vampire as parents) then she would be in a lot of danger. And if Angelus ever appeared, then it would be..... She was already in enough danger with me being her mother. Please don't be angry.  
  
Anyways Aubs was born pre-mature. But the strange part is that there was nothing wrong with her. She was a bit smaller then most babies, but her reflexes were good and there was no damage and she was fully developed. She was born on May 16th at exactly 10:39 pm. Her full name is Aubrey Anne Summers. But we call her Aubs. Since she had a slayer as a parent, then she is basically very advanced. I mean she is as active as a four-year old would be. And she is pretty smart. Already knows the ABC's and can count to 40.  
  
Her favorite food is pizza. She likes the colors pink and yellow. She likes the cartoon Scooby Doe and anything that is funny. She also likes 7up, Chocolate milk, ice-cream, orange soda, and anything that is sour (candy!). She doesn't like being told what to do (wonder where she gets that from, just give her an "I mean it stare" and she'll do it), or snakes, spiders, or bugs.  
  
She may be a potential slayer when she's older. We don't know if she will be called as a slayer, but she does have some of my strength.  
  
She was enrolled into a daycare, but I took her out due to the threat of Glory. I AM telling you now that she knows Riley is not her father. Sure, he tried to make her think he was. By giving her gifts and saying "Now give daddy a hug!" but trust me, she never did call him daddy.  
  
Take good care of her Angel. I know you will. She'll love you like I do. Well not like that but she will love you. I love you my Angel.  
  
Always,  
  
Buffy, your girl  
  
P.S. - I have a letter for Aubs when she turns 16. Give it to her then. It's in my room at Sunnydale. It's in my diary.  
  
By the time Angel finished, tears were falling down his cheeks. His Buffy was really gone. (*Don't worry, I will take good care of her*) he thought and headed out to see Aubrey and Willow.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Whoa, that took a while. I hope this clears up anything that no one understands.  
  
Review! 


	3. Late Night Thinking

I only own Aubs.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel walked out and saw Willow, Aubrey, Cordelia, and Wes still in the lobby. Cordy and Wes were speaking quietly to Willow, while Aubrey ate a cookie. Willow saw him come out and give him a small smile. He walked over and Willow walked over to Aubrey. She held out her hand and she took it. Wes and Cordy stood behind Angel and waited for the little girl's reaction. Willow gave them the cliff-notes version of the story. And needless to say, they were shocked.  
  
"Aubs, I want you to meet some one." Willow said when she and Aubrey were close to them.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked. Angel stared at his daughter. She was beautiful. He could see a little of him and Buffy in her.  
  
"Well, sweetie, this is Angel." Willow said. Aubs looked at him.  
  
"He is your daddy." She said, carefully watching Aubs. She looked back and forth from Angel and Willow. Finally she walked up and stared up at him. Angel knelt down so he was face to face with her.  
  
"You're my daddy?" she asked. Angel nodded.  
  
"Yes, Aubrey I am." He said. She looked at him harder.  
  
"Did you love mommy a lot?" she asked. Angel felt tears rise, but he pushed them back down.  
  
"Yes I loved her very, very much." His voice soft, and full of pain. Cordy and Wes glanced at each other worriedly. Aubrey continued with her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
If you really did love her, why didn't you save her?" she asked. Before he could answer she turned and walked to Willow. She held out her arms and Willow picked her up. Aubs sniffed and buried her face into Willow's shoulder. She didn't want a new daddy. She wanted her mommy.  
  
Willow looked at Angel who seem hurt and talked to him telepathically.  
  
//\\ don't be sad. Aubs is just adjusting. She'll get used to you. //\\ Willow spoke to him telepathically. Angel looked at her shocked, but he nodded. Willow felt the little girl's body relax and she guessed it was time to try and puts Aubs to bed. She just woke up form a nap, but it was late and Aubs should be in bed.  
  
"Do you have any extra rooms, where I can put Aubs down?" she asked. She inwardly winced. Of course they have extra rooms. This is a hotel. Cordy nodded and led the way. Willow followed her, and that left Angel and Wes. When they were out of sight Angel got up and went to the desk.  
  
"She hates me." He said his voice devoid of any emotion. Wes, unable to come up with anything to say, put his hand lightly on his shoulder.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Aubrey sat in the darkened room. She was supposed to be asleep, but she couldn't. She wanted to go home. She listened to the voices that came from downstairs. She could make out almost every other word, but it was a bit hard. She knew that she now was going to live here. Aunt Willow would move all her stuff to here and she would stay here. She was going to live with the pretty lady, the man, and her daddy.  
  
She didn't want to live with her daddy. Her momma used to read her stories, that the lady would always be in danger and the man saved them because they were in love. Her daddy said that he loved her mommy. Well, if he loved her then he would have saved her. Right?  
  
Aubrey lied back down and shut her eyes tightly. It wasn't fair. She was happy until that lady came. She was pretty but really mean. Mommy called her Glory. Since then, she couldn't go to preschool. She had to stay with mommy or Uncle Spike or anyone who was strong. Then mommy sent her away. She said that she wanted Aubs to spend some time with Anne, mommy's friend. And now looked what happened.  
  
Mommy went to heaven and now lived with the angels. She now had to live with a daddy that she didn't even know. Her mommy said once said that she still loved daddy. And if she ever met him then Aubs would love him too. So she should try and love him too right? Aubs then decided that she would try to love him.  
  
But it's still not fair.  
  
(+) (+)(+)  
  
"So, I'll drive down for the funeral and we'll pack Aubrey's things and then after the funeral we'll drive back with Aubrey." Angel said to Willow.  
  
"Yes, Aubs will probably put up a fight, but it won't last long. It's just I still think she's in denial. I mean she and Buffy were close. It'll be hard for her to adjust." Willow said. Angel nodded, and glanced upstairs. Cordy, now changed into something decent, looked at him sadly. Wes sighed and thought about the little girl that would soon be living with them. The only experience he had with children is with his two little sisters and younger brother, and even then he didn't really interact with them. His father was busy training him for the council. \\// A lot of good that did. Faith turned evil and Buffy quit the council.\\//  
  
Angel then got up and walked upstairs. Cordy sadly looked at his retreating back.  
  
"This has to happen just when we got back too." She said sadly. Wes nodded. Willow looked at them.  
  
"What do you mean? Got him back from what?" she asked. Cordy and Wes glanced at each other before giving Willow a small look.  
  
"Last year Angel kinda had a breakdown. Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back to drive him insane. It kinda worked. He fired all of us and he tried to lose his soul." Cordy said. Willow looked shocked.  
  
"You don't think that will happen again?" she asked. Cordy and Wes glanced at each other again. They seemed to be doing that a lot.  
  
"We don't know." Wes said.  
  
(+) (+)(+)  
  
Angel stood in the doorway watching his daughter. He knew she was in a dozing sleep. Not in a light sleep, But not in a deep sleep. He walked in and he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He noticed how she stiffened at his unfamiliar touch. She snuggled deeper into the covers that covered her. He gazed at her and slightly smiled. She was so beautiful. She was so much like Buffy.  
  
"Momma." The little girl murmured. He winced slightly. She missed Buffy. Heck, he missed Buffy too. But it must be horrible for her.  
  
"I love you Buffy." He whispered. He knelt down and gave Aubrey a small kiss.  
  
"I love you too Aubrey." He said. And then he got up and left. But making sure that Aubs was comfortable.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
The next morning was an average morning. Cordy was making coffee and Wes was making a quick breakfast. Angel came down for his morning blood. Gunn came in too give a report of the deaths that happened when they were away. Cordy had quickly filled him in and he could now relate with Angel. They both lost people they loved. Fred was still asleep in one of the many rooms in the hotel. As was Willow and Aubs.  
  
"So....are you ready for a trip to Sunnydale?" asked Wes softly to Cordelia. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, it might be a little awkward seeing Xander again, but Buffy was my friend and she deserves to have a good funeral." She said softly. It's true. Buffy and she never got along but they were at least friends.  
  
"Yes, I suspect that the Sunnydale gang will be a little less then welcoming." Wesley said quietly. The heard someone coming down stairs and they looked up. There was Willow and Aubs walking down the stairs. Aubs rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. Willow smiled softly at the gang in the kitchen. She sat down and Aubs climbed on her lap. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned back against Willow. Willow had to chuckle softly to herself. Aubrey was advanced for her age, but she still did things like a normal two year old.  
  
"So Aubrey, what do you like to do?" Cordelia asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"I like watching TV and playing video games." She said around her thumb. She then took her thumb out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm hungry. I want something to eat." Aubrey said. Cordy glanced at Wes, who glanced at Angel, who glanced at Willow, who just shrugged.  
  
"Well, do you like doughnuts?" Cordy asked. The little girl nodded and Cordy got up.  
  
"Well I will run out and get a dozen or two. Angel?" she asked. He nodded and gave her twenty dollars. Cordy smiled and went to grab some doughnuts.  
  
"Angel?" the little girl spoke up. Angel looked at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Yes, Aubrey?" he asked. Aubrey got off Willow's lap and went over to him.  
  
"I did some thinking last night. And I 'membered that Momma said she loved you lots. But bad things kept you guys away from each other. And if Momma loved you, then I guess I could too." She said. Angel gave her a small smile, shocked at what she thought of. Willow smiled at the girl. As she said before, Aubrey can be very advanced at times and yet could sometimes be a young as she was. Aubs then held out her small arms and Angel picked her up. The little girl made her self comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
Willow smiled softly at the two-year old and the new father. Aubrey often had a hard time adjusting to new things. But once she gave in a chance then she almost always loved it. And it seems that Aubs was going to try her hardest to love Angel. And it seems that Angel already loved her.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
I know it might suck a little but hey, it's Easter. I'm in a giving mood. (*Or maybe that's Christmas? Oh, well.*)  
  
Happy Easter! I might not be able to update for a few days so this will have to last ya!  
  
Review!  
  
&*Lily*&


	4. Box of Memories

(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel drove silently to Sunnydale. Well, with the exceptions of answering the famous 'are we there yet?' questions from Aubrey. She sat in back, singing softly. Wes sat in front next to him. He was currently staring at the road signs as they passed them. Willow and Cordy were driving back together in the car following them.  
  
"Daddy Angel? Did you know that I am bored?" Aubrey asked from the back seat. Angel sighed.  
  
"No Aubrey, I didn't. What do you want me to do about it?" he asked her. Aubrey looked thoughtful.  
  
"I dunno. Make me unbored." She said. Angel hid a smile. Unbored? That sounds like something Buffy would say.  
  
"How do I do that?" he asked. She smiled a grin that told him that what he just said was a mistake. Wes glanced at them before smiling.  
  
"You can play to Wes!" Aubs said when she saw him glancing at her. Wes lost his smile but nodded.  
  
20 minutes later, Aubrey was laughing her head off. Angel was beyond embarrassed and Wes was mortified. They spent the last twenty minutes singing any song that Aubrey told them too. But since they really didn't know songs of the young, Aubrey had to teach them. She taught them songs she learned on TV to the songs Dawn taught her. And apparently neither Angel nor Wesley had the voice to be singing kid songs.  
  
"That was funny!" she giggled. Angel just glanced at Wes who was trying to hard not to laugh at Angel's version of 'Henry Caterpillar'.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it was." Wes said smiling. Angel glared at the unspoken meaning.  
  
"Like you were much better." He said. Wes shrugged while Aubs giggled at the argument. They were silent until they passed the 'Welcome it Sunnydale' sign. Aubs then began to cheer that they were home. Wes glanced at Angel who had seemed to begin brooding.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly. He nodded and turned towards him.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that....we're here." He said softly.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel pulled up to the Summers' house. Cordy and Willow pulled up right behind him and they got out. Angel got put and helped Aubrey out. She lifted up her hands and he picked her up. She rested her head against his shoulder and they all walked in. Angel looked around and saw that not much has changed. He saw a blonde girl he didn't recognize dozing on the couch. Anya (was it?) was passed out in a chair. Giles, who was reading, glanced up and got up to greet the visitors. Wes smiled at him and they shook hands.  
  
"Hello Angel, Wesley and Cordelia. How are you?" he asked tiredly. Wes shrugged and Angel glanced away.  
  
"Been Better." Cordy said sadly. Giles nodded. Aubrey smiled and waved him.  
  
"Grandpa Giles! Did you forget me?" she asked in a whiny tone. Giles smiled and took over holding Aubrey.  
  
"Of course not dear. No one in their right mind would ever forget you." He said. Aubrey smiled happily.  
  
"Good! Where is Uncle Xander?" she asked looking around. Giles sighed and handed Aubrey back to Angel.  
  
"He went out. Now aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked. Aubrey shrugged.  
  
"I'm not tired!" she said. Angel smiled.  
  
"Well it is bedtime for you. Now where is your bedroom?" he asked. Aubrey smiled at him.  
  
"Ummm....I forgets." She said innocently. Angel gave her a look. She giggled when she saw him.  
  
"Ummm....I remember now!" she said and pointed towards the stairs. Angel carried her and followed her directions to her room. It was the old guest room, now a small child's room. (A/N - I have no idea if the Summers' had more then 3 bedrooms **Joyce, Dawn, and Buffy*** but I am going to say that they do.)  
  
Angel changed her out of her clothes to some comfortable looking pajamas. He laid her down and tucked her in. Aubs sighed and shut her eyes. Angel smoothed her hair back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Love you, daddy Angel." She said sleepily. He smiled.  
  
"Love you too, Aubs." He said softly. He flicked on, what looked like a night light and left the room. He made sure the door was shut firmly and headed towards Buffy's room. He stood next to the door and waited. Waited for what? He didn't know. He just guessed the denial was kicking in again. He kept thinking that if he walked in Buffy would be sitting on her bed writing in her diary. He walked in, only half surprised to find it empty. He walked around touching some of her old things. He walked over to her desk and opened a box that was labeled 'Angel and Aubs'. He looked shocked and picked it up. He opened it and was surprised to find several things in it.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat on it. He began to explore more. There was another small box that was clearly labeled 'Angel'. He opened it to find the cross necklace he gave her and her Claddagh ring. He began to go through more of the box. He found several roses he had given her, now all pressed and worn out. There was an ultrasound that was labeled 'Aubs' first baby picture'. There were many more things to. A picture of them at prom, Aubrey's baby book, Aubrey's book of firsts, and the diary she accused him of reading, so many years ago. He laid on the bed, caught up in all the memories. He laid there going through every single memory that they had shared. After several moments, he allowed himself to cry for his fallen beloved.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
My computer is going into the shop in a few days, so this might be the last update for a while. Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys rock! And about the box thing - It is a memory box. You can put all sorts of things in it. Like pictures, books, souvenirs...ect and that's what Buffy did. She puts the things that remind her of her relationship with Angel in a safe place.  
  
Review! 


	5. Goodbye

Hello,  
  
I am very sorry to say but I am discontinuing this story, as well as my other fics. Please see my author's page for more info on this.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
Krissy

Dreamer Child

Queen Boadicea

Anonymous

Dezi Sabia

Shippou1990  
  
For reviewing on this story. I am thankful for you all.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Lily


End file.
